Some image forming devices include storage devices such as memory cards. The memory cards can be accessed through both a universal serial bus mass storage (USBMS) protocol and through a local file system (as when accessed through a CIFS server (Common Internet File System) over a network. USBMS accesses the memory cards at a sector level and puts all file system information on the client host controller such that firmware in the image forming device cannot determine what the USB host is doing to the card. Thus, network access to the card may be potentially corrupted each time the USBMS host writes to the card. In some prior devices, when the memory card was written to by USBMS, the local file system was reset, and any file system clients could be disconnected. With network access to the image forming device, access contentions with the USB host could potentially hang the network computers accessing the memory.